As Internet of things (IoT) technology has developed, an electronic device such as a mobile phone, a refrigerator, a television and a printer may perform a variety of additional features, a plurality of users may share one or more devices, and a single user may manage a plurality of devices.
IoT technology may use a variety of technologies such as a sensing technology for sensing information, a communication technology for communicating the sensed information, a chip technology, an operating system technology, an embedded system technology, a platform technology, a big data processing technology, a data mining technology, a web service technology, an application service technology, a web of things (WoT) technology, etc.
Security technologies for confidentiality, integrity, authentication, access control, prevention of hacking, anomaly detection may be used. Data mining and big data processing technologies may require improved security for protecting privacy of users.
Confidentiality may become an important factor in multi-device environments. A variety of algorithms may be used to protect confidentiality. Security software and security hardware may be used for these algorithms. In order to use security hardware for a product, the product may require both of a security hardware module and a security software module. The security software module may be required to be modified based on hardware components of the product and software programs installed in the product. Therefore, it may generate additional expenses to install the security hardware module in the product.
Devices that are not provided with a security hardware module may have security vulnerability in comparison to devices having a security hardware module therein.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.